thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala (The Lion King: Scourge of Digress)
Nala is a major character in The Lion King: Scourge of Digress. Background Personality Nala is seen as caring for most, as well as kind to those in need. She can trust animals extremely easily, and can see a good heart in those who don’t realise. Physical Appearance Nala has light fur and blue eyes. her nose is dark and her underbelly is light. History Nala lived in Pride Rock until she grew angry at Scar’s reign and headed off to get help. Along the way, she discovered the prince, Simba. Nala told him that the Pride Lands were falling, but Simba refused to go back You Feel The Love Tonight?. She headed back home, but Simba then came after her. He told her that he was going back because he had a meeting with Rafiki and the ghost of his father, Mufasa. After Scar’s death, Nala found Simba’s mother, Sarabi, and his half-brother, Kito. When Sarabi died, Kito was taken in by Simba and Nala. Simba lets the two of them go exploring, but tells Timon and Pumbaa to keep an eye on them. Nala isn’t so sure Simba should do this, but Simba says that he just want to protect their cubs. They come back with Kito, who tells Simba that Kiara is with an Outlander. They take Kiara away, meeting Zira on the way. Time passes, and Kiara is a young adult, and Kito is an adult. Kiara has her first hunt, while Kito is having a walk with Simuria. Simba gets nervous, so sends Timon and Pumbaa after Kiara again. This time, Nala is really confused as to why Simba is so overprotective. When a fire happens, Simba gets worried that Kiara was in there and runs there, telling Zazu to fly ahead. Kiara is rescued by Kovu, and when Kito falls to the flames, Simuria saves him and gets him out. Kovu asks to join the pride, and though Simba is anxious at first, Nala tells Simba that she trusts him, and he lets him. Kiara, Kito, Simuria, Timon and Pumbaa start to teach Kovu how to have fun, and Simba finally trusts him. When the two go for a walk, they get attacked by Outlanders and Simba is convinced that it was Kovu’s fault, exiling him of Us. Nala stands up for Kovu, but Simba doesn’t listen. Kiara runs away that night, and the Outlanders attack that same night. Kiara and Kovu convince the Outlanders (except for Zira) that they were on the same side. In the end, Kiara, Kito and Zira are on the ledge of a cliff. Kiara gets up with help and tries to help Zira, who ends up falling. Simuria tries to lift up Kito, however, she is too weak. Kito is about to fall when he is grabbed by Sarabi’s spirit. Simba believes him, and pardons Kovu. They all head back to Pride Rock. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:The Lion King: Scourge of Digress Category:Females Category:Pride Landers Category:Adults Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Protagonists